Batalla de Amor: Cupido vs Mellizas Seimei
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -¡Que empiece la batalla!, ¡Cupido vs Mellizas Seimei!-
1. La Apuesta

**_Aqui xd trayendoles un nuevo fic :B_**

**_espero les guste we ^^_**

**_-Para Hikari-chan por su cumple, feliz cumple retrasado we xD-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Naruto es de -sama TT3TT no mio TT3TT_**

**_Hinata es la protagonista en mis historias xd por lo que en esta tambien lo sera :B_**

**_Hikari es Hikari-chan ^^_**

**_y Kana... yo xD_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Batalla del amor, Cupido vs Mellizas Seimei_**

Konoha Highschool, una academia privada donde asisten los alumnos de las familias mas prestigiosas en todo su alrededor, aunque siempre ha sido estricta al pasar de sus años esta se ha convertido en el lugar mas codiciado para estudiar;

-Temeee desgraciado me aburro-ttebayo- decía al borde de la locura un rubio de ojos azules

-Y a mí que dobe- respondió tratando de ignorar a su amigo

-Sasuke-kun- saludo una pelirosa que recién entraba en el salón

-Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Que quieres Naruto- dijo cortante la pelirosa mientras tornaba de nuevo su atención en la chica

-Que mala eres Sakura-chan a mi no me saludaras-ttebayo- el azabache irritado por tanto escandalo se levanto de su asiento

-Me largo- dijo mientras trataba de salir a tomar un poco de aire

-Sasuke-kuun- llamo la pelirosa mientras iba tras el chico

-A donde van, la clase pronto dará inicio- dijo una mujer de pelo azabache y unos ojos color rojo escarlata

-H-hai Kurenai-sensei- respondió la pelirosa volviendo a su lugar siendo seguida por un azabache molesto, todos tomaron asiento como normalmente se sentaban Sasuke se sentó en la esquina de atrás del salón a su lado Naruto y frente a el Sakura

-Hmp, me aburro- soltó viendo un panorama desalentador

-Bueno chicos, primero que todo buenos días espero que este fin de semana lo hayan pasado muy bien-

-Arigatou Kurenai-sensei- dijo efusivo un chico similar a Naruto pero castaño

-Hoy tendrán a dos nuevas compañeras, ella vienen de américa por lo que les pido sean amables y les ayuden en lo que necesiten-

-Haii- respondió casi todo el salón, la mayor se dirigió hasta la puerta de la cual aparecieron minutos después la misma mayor con dos chicas tras ella

-Preséntense primero que todo- dijo amable la mujer recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambas, primero paso al frente una chica de unos 1.65 cm de altura, piel canela cabello a la cintura de tono café oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos cafés

-M-mucho gusto, soy Hikari, Seimei Hikari- dijo haciendo una reverencia, al levantarse se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas,-Kawaaiii- eran los pensamientos de algunos del grupo

-Bien Hikari-san, siéntate al lado de Naruto- la chica asintió mientras le señalaban donde debería sentarse- sigues tu- la otra chica asintió

-Hola, etto... me llamo Kana, Seimei Kana- hizo una reverencia- Espero nos llevemos bien mi hermana y yo con todos- sonrió, esta chica era mas diferente a la anterior, 1.67 de alto piel blanca ojos grises y un cabello rebelde de color azabache

-¡¿Son hermanas?!- dijo casi en un grito el rubio mientras miraba a la chica a su lado

-Somos mellizas- dijo la castaña

-Siéntate junto a Hikari Kana-san- la azabache asintió

-Vaya Hinata esa chica en parte se te parece- le susurro el castaño a su amiga

-N-no e-es s-siert-to K-kiba-kun- dijo una nerviosa ojiperla

.

.

-Hikari-chan- escucho una voz quien salto a su lado

-Men no me asustes así- dijo un tanto sorprendida la menor

-Gomen, gomen- dijo sobándose la nuca la azabache

-Nee-chan como te pareció nuestro primer día-

-Aburrido we- soltó la mayor tirando de completo a la cama

-Men si que son largas las clases-

-Lo se, lose pero... que tal si hacemos algo para entretenernos-

-¿Una apuesta?- la mayor asintió compartiendo sonrisas cómplices con la menor

-A que soy capas de hacer más amigos que tú- dijo la mayor triunfante

-Men ya quisieras, que tal si... a ver quien consigue novio primero-

-Yo no me enamoro- una gota cruzo la nuca de la menor

-Siempre dices eso-

-Es cierto we, a ver... ¡Ya se!, te apuesto mis revistas de Manga y Hentai a que soy capas de emparejar a alguien-

-A que te gano- dijo retante la menor

-¡Okey! a ganar we- soltó la mayor mientras se tiraba de nuevo a la cama

-Oye invades mi espacio-

-Galletas... dame galletas-

-No quiero-

-Moriré sin mis galletas- decía de manera melancólica la mayor

**_._**

**_._**

**_Espero les gustara ^^ este es solo para mostrar las nuevas personajes xd_**

**_Vamos a Batallar contra cupido we! xDD_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_EyesGray o La melliza Kana :B_**


	2. Nuevos Amigos

**_Bueno xd Ohayo :3_**

**_Ando algo colgada con los fics ^.^' _**

**_Pero no es mi culpa mi horario es fuerte e.e en fin como pude hice el capitulo hoy en la mañana para subirlo xd_**

**_Hikari-chan recuerda que este es tu fic we :3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Haciendo amigos~_**

-Bien llegamos temprano we- soltó la mayor mientras entraba a su salón de clases

-Men donde nos hacemos- dijo interrogante la menor

-Tú puedes hacerte al lado de la peli rosada esa- dijo de forma burlesca

-Ya quisieras, sabes que no me gustan las personas que se creen tanto- dijo de forma desaprobatoria

-Tienes razón- dijo en una pose de pensador la mayor

-Men me sentare junto al rubio como ayer- dijo mientras iba en dirección a su asiento seguida por la azabache

-Okey- soltó la mayor -Yo... me sentare junto a la ventana- fue y busco el mejor asiento- we tengo sueño- soltó tras un bostezo y se acostó sobre su mesa a dormitar siendo observada por su responsable hermana menor

.

.

-Oye...- le susurraron- Oye... despierta-le zarandearon suavemente

-quieng osaa levantarmepaokjds- decía palabras incoherentes la azabache

-Es mejor que te levantes, el profesor pronto llegara-

-Que- levanto la cabeza de golpe girando en todas direcciones- ¿Que hora es?-

-Casi es hora del Receso- respondió una rubia de ojos azules

-No puede ser- dijo alarmada- ¡Oye tu!- señalo a su hermana quien reía lo mas bajo que podía

-¿Si nee-chan?- dijo lo mas inocente posible

-Nee-chan tu abuela, porque no me despertaste- soltó caminando en dirección a la menor

-Men yo no soy tu niñera- dijo con puchero

-¿Ah no?, esta bien quieres guerra- dijo retinte

-Por favor nee-chan si que me das miedo- una venita se formo en la frente de la mayor

-Baka...- susurro- Bueno no importa- dijo retomando su postura- Nee-chan tiene una apuesta que cumplir- sonrió triunfante

-Ya quisieras- dijo la otra con una sonrisa divertida, la mayor se giro buscando con la mirada alguien a quien emparejar el problema era... ¿Donde estaban todos?

Derrotada se sentó de nuevo en su silla, giro su mirada hasta la ventana de su izquierda a observar como chicos de otro grado recibir su clase de deportes- Que aburrido... espero no me toque deportes- lloriqueaba por lo bajo la morena

.

.

-Bien, Kana esta concentrada así que será buena idea empezar con mi plan, veamos... mmmm- miraba en todas direcciones admirando a los alumnos que apenas ingresaban al salón de clases pero quien mas le llamo la atención fue el rubio quien entraba acompañado de la peli rosa y el azabache

-Hikari-chan- dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba

-Naruto-kun- sonrió la castaña- ¿Donde estaban todos?-

-Veíamos jugar al Grado de Neji- _''Neji''_ pensó la castaña tratando de pensar quien era aquel chico- Hikari-chan- la aludida torno su atención en el rubio- Ellos son mis amigos, Sakura-chan y el Teme, ignóralo es emo- soltó una risa mientras veía como era torturado el rubio a punto de golpes

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Hikari y ella- señalo a la azabache quien ajena admiraba por la ventana- Es mi hermana mayor Kana- los otros dos asintieron

-¿Porque no llamas a Kana-chan-ttebayo?- la peli rosa le mando una mirada reprobatoria

-Ella también es emo- ambos soltaron pequeñas risas

-Teme ya conseguiste novia- el otro solo frunció el seño mientras giraba su mirada a la azabache

-Cuida tus palabras Naruto- dijo cortante la peli rosa llamando la atención de los otros tres

-Solo estamos jugando- dijo la castaña

-Dije Naruto niña- ambas se miraron de forma cortante

-Kana- llamo la castaña, la azabache giro recibiendo un asentimiento de la menor- Ven- esta se levanto y fue en dirección a el grupo- Mira él es Naruto-kun y el...- se giro un tanto apenada- ¿Como era tu nombre?- el rubio soltó otra risa

-Hmp... Sasuke-

-Soy Kana- sonrió la azabache- Dime Hikari-chan ¿Tienes algún problema?- la castaña sonrió

-No que yo sepa ¿Cierto Sakura-chan?- ambas miraron a la peli rosa, esta ignorando sus miradas se levanto y tomo ruta en busca de su mejor amiga

Ambas mellizas rieron- Que paso con ella- susurro la mayor

-Ya sabes lo que pienso, esa baka se cree demasiado-

-Hikari-chan, Kana-chan- ambas miraron al rubio- ¿Porque no se parecen en nada-ttebayo?- ambas rieron

-Es solo que Hikari se parece a nuestro padre y yo a nuestra madre-

-Ah ya entiendo-

-¿De donde son?- intervino el azabache

-Japonesas por parte de mama y americanas por parte de papa- el rubio solo asentía- ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?-pregunto la menor, el rubio sonrió

-¿Tienen amigos?- las mellizas compartieron miradas

-Aquí no- respondió la mayor

-Teme tenemos nuevas amigas- ambas sonrieron

**_._**

**_._**

**_xd Lose esa Sakura cae mal e.e_**

**_pero con el tiempo mejorara su caracter xd_**

**_Aun asi si decean alguna para por favor diganmelo para empezar a escribir sobre ella_**

**_seria de mucha ayuda si ustedes escogen las parejas ^.^'_**

**_Etto.. me despido xd_**

**_EyesGray o la melliza Kana xd_**


	3. ¿Ahy alguien que te guste?

**_Ohayooo xD_**

**_Etto... gomen por tardar tanto ._._**

**_pero la realidad es que mi !$#& de Internet ¬¬_**

**_No queria uncionar aun asi hoy aprovecho que sirve y actualizo xDD_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hikari-chan recuerda para quien es este fic xD_**

**_._**

**_._**

-Hikari- la aludida torno su atención a la azabache- Yo no me enamoro- una gota cruzo la nuca de la menor

-Ya lo se- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio- ¿Porque lo mencionas?- pregunto mientras se giraba hacia su hermana

-No se es solo... ¿como haremos para emparejar a alguien si nosotras no tenemos a alguien?- la menor divago un momento en sus pensamientos

-Tienes razón- susurro- pero, somos las mellizas Seimei así que... ¿Porque no mejor trabajamos juntas?- se miraron mutuamente

-No es mala idea- sonrieron -Pero... ¿A quien emparejaremos primero?- la menor ante la pregunta de su hermana divago de nuevo en sus pensamientos llegando a una conclusión

-¿Porque no empezamos por nuestros amigos?, digo Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun son muy lindos a ambos les deben gustar alguien... ¿No crees?- la mayor asintió

-Comencemos por Naruto, debemos saber quien le gusta para así... ¡Emparejarlo!- soltó efusiva ganándose un asentimiento enérgico de su hermana

-¡Que empiece la batalla!, ¡Cupido vs Mellizas Seimei!-

-¡Si!- soltó sonriente pero luego se calmo- Oye Hikari- la aludida le miro- Pronto será nuestro cumpleaños... ¿Crees que alguien lo recuerde?- sus semblantes cambiaron de llamativos a unos mas depresivos

-No lo se Kana- suspiraron- Por ahora mejor hagamos un plan- la mayor asintió

-Mañana será un largo día-

**_"#"%#&_**

-Sakura-chan porque eres así- lloriqueaba el rubio por ser ignorado- Sakura-chan-

-No te hablare- decía tratando de aguantar sus ganas de golpear al rubio

-¿Porque?- ahora si estaba confundido, el día anterior no quiso hablarle ni a el ni a Sasuke y cuando llegaron hoy temprano se la paso ignorándolo

-Déjame en paz Naruto- estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía todo porque esas mellizas se la pasaron el resto de día con Sasuke y Naruto

-Sakura-chan- aun cabizbajo decidió alejarse de la chica sentándose en el lugar que desde principio de clases proclamo como suyo- Teme-

-¿Que?- respondió no por que le interesara lo que dijera el rubio sino por como se veía

-Sakura-chan no quiere hablarnos-

-¿Y eso te parece malo?- mejor para el así no tendría a esa acosadora cerca suyo

-¡No digas eso Teme!... Sabes- su semblante se volvió depresivo- Sabes lo que siento por ella- las mellizas que en ese momento iban en dirección a el par de amigos escucharon las palabras del rubio con un solo pensamiento en la mente _''Mierda''_

-Ohayo- saludaron ambas mientras tomaban asiento una al lado izquierdo del rubio (Hikari) y la otra frente al rubio (Kana)

-Hikari-chan, Kana-chan- sonrió lo más que pudo al verlas

-Hmp- soltó el azabache mientras colocaba sus auriculares para escuchar en su celular

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto la castaña refiriéndose al azabache

-Si, el teme es emo no te parece Kana-chan- ambos miraron a la chica la cual también escuchaba música con su celular y hacia dibujitos en su cuaderno

-Te dije que es emo- una gota cruzo las nucas de ambos- Y bien Naruto-kun ¿Ahí alguna chica que te guste?- el aludido torno su atención a la castaña sonrojándose un poco

-Pues... desde pequeños siempre eh querido a Sakura-chan- susurro un tanto avergonzado

-¿No hay otra chica que te parezca linda?- el rubio divago en su mente por lo que no tardo mucho en volver

-Pues... Hinata-chan también es linda- sonrió al recordar como se sonrojaba cada vez que le veía

-¿A si?, ¿Cual es?- el rubio sin pudor alguno señalo a la chica de pelo azulado y lacio que se sentaba a unas sillas adelante- ¿Ella?- el rubio asintió- Que bueno- sonrió satisfactoriamente _''Bien... ahora a interrogar a Hinata-chan''_ tomo un papel de su cuaderno y escribiendo algo que oculto del rubio se lo paso a Kana

**_!"#$%%/_**

_Kana a Naruto le gusta Sakura y Hinata_

_Hinata es la chica que esta a unas sillas de ti la de pelo largo y azulado_

_**/%$#R!"**_

Leer la nota poso su mirada al frente encontrándose con la chica llamada Hinata, sonrió ahora empezaría su plan- Sasuke- el aludido solo la miro mientras esta se giraba por completo- ¿Te gusta alguna chica?- este negó mientras se quitaba los audífonos

-Todas son unas acosadoras- soltó una pequeña risa

-No sé que te ven- una venita apareció en la frente del azabache- No me veas así yo solo digo lo que pienso-

-Acaso no te gusto- la azabache negó sonriente- Esto es nuevo... ¿Porque?-

-Yo no me enamoro- dijo con orgullo, el rubio y la castaña que escuchaban la conversación con mucha atención empezaron a reír- ¿Que?- pregunto un tanto enojada

-Ustedes son raros- dijo la castaña

-Baka- bufo la azabache- Bueno ya vengo- se levanto de su silla mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con la castaña luego se dirigió hacia la ojiperla quien repasaba atenta su trabajo de química algo en vano ya que el profesor Kakashi tal vez ni llegaría- Oye- ignoro la voz pensando que no era a ella a quien le hablaban- Hola- saludo la azabache asustando un poco a la ojiperla

-H-hola- sonrió tímida

-Tu eres Hinata ¿No?- la aludida asintió- Creo ya me conoces, soy Kana- de nuevo un asentimiento- ¿Que haces aquí sola?-

-P-pues... Kiba-kun y Shino-kun no vendrán hoy- sonrió tímida

-¿Ellos son tus amigos?- la ojiperla asintió nuevamente- ¡Ya se!, que te parece si sales con nosotros al receso-

-¿U-ustedes?- la azabache asintió sonriente-¿ Q-quienes?-

-Naruto, Sasuke mi hermana y yo- al escuchar el nombre de cierto rubio se sonrojo de sobremanera

-¿N-naruto-kun?- la azabache asintió- N-nose...- susurro cabizbaja

-Vemos Hinata no quiero que te quedes sola- la ojiperla ante tal comentario le sonrió asiendo sonrojar a la azabache- Ahí Kami eres tan Kawaii- soltó asiendo sonrojar en sobremanera a la ojiperla- Oye... ¿A ti te gusta alguien?- otra vez se sonrojo, bajo su mirada aperlada en dirección a sus manos mientras asentía- ¿Quien?- se tenso la chica- Gomen soy muy preguntona es solo que Naruto dijo que eras linda por lo que quería saber como te parece Naruto-

-¿N-naruto-kun dijo e-eso?- la azabache asintió sonriente mientras veía como una sorprendida ojiperla sonreía bobamente

-Entonces... ¿Vienes?- la ojiperla solo asintió- ¡Genial!- se levanto tomando ruta a su propia silla- Volví- dijo sonriente

-¿Que hablabas con Hinata-chan?- pregunto extrañado el rubio

-La invite a almorzar con nosotros-

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto el azabache un tanto molesto

-Si nosotros- sonrió la castaña- Kana-chan- la aludida la miro con una gran sonrisa que daba miedo haciendo que la menor sonriera de igual forma

-Extraño- susurro el rubio al ver el aura de esas dos, sin duda ese descanso tendría que ser genial

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hasta aqui xd_**

**_Gomen por lo corto pero casi no me he podido inspirar xD_**

**_Arigatou por leer :33_**

**_-Baka-_**

**_-Pense que estabas muerto-_**

**_-Soy el protagonista no puedo morir-ttebayo-_**

**_-Ahy tienes razon e.e muerete al final we xD_**

**_-Urusai-ttebayo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Eyesgray o la melliza Kana xD_**


	4. Kurama, Karin y Gaara

_**Ohayo xDD**_

_**Bueno aqui les traigo el nevo cap :B Incorporando nuevos personajes y con ello **_

_**Haciendo parejas :DD**_

_**Espero les guste wee xD**_

_**-Masashi K. es el dueño de naruto pero este fic y las mellizas son mias xDD**_

_**-En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista :33**_

Sonaron las campanas que alertaban la hora del receso- ¡Bien!- bien soltó la castaña guardando en su mochila todo con lo que trabajo durante la clase- Vamos nee-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun- los aludidos solo asintieron excepto el azabache

-Hmp- bufo molesto

-¿Que sucede Sasuke?- hablo la azabache quien noto el cambio repentino del chico

-¿Quien dice que saldré con ustedes?- la azabache solo pudo soltar una carcajada molestando aun mas al azabache- ¿De que te ríes?-

-Que problemático we, porque no mejor te calmas y vienes con nosotras- sonrió de tal forma que sobresalto su perfecta dentadura y había cierto brillo en aquellos ojos grises

-Hmp, eres molesta- guardando todas sus cosas se levanto solo llevando su celular

-¿No comerás nada?- este le ignoro siguiendo en dirección a donde todos los esperaban- Que grosero- soltó con un puchero mirando de mala gana al azabache

_**"$##%&%**_

-N-naruto-kun- soltó en un susurro la sonrojada ojiperla

-Hinata-chan que bueno que salgas con nosotros- una sonrisa zorruna y una tímida iluminaban la atmosfera de ese par

-Esto será mas fácil de lo que creía- soltó sonriente, se giro en dirección contraria a la pareja chocando accidentalmente con alguien

-Oye ten cuidado- soltó la chica que le acompañaba

-G-gomen- soltó un tanto apenada por su torpeza

-No importa- soltó el chico quien estaba al frente suyo, al oír esa voz un tanto gruesa notó que era más baja que el chico levanto su mirada encontrándola con un chico pelirrojo y ojos del mismo color quien le miraba intensamente

-¿Karin?, ¿Kurama?, ¿Gaara?- giro su mirada encontrándose al rubio quien ya se encontraba a su lado mirando de forma seria a esos tres- ¡Aceptaran comer con nosotros!- soltó como un niño pequeño lanzándose a los tres chicos

-Siempre tan molesto- soltó el chico de aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos y piel un tanto bronceada como la del rubio- Ya Naruto compórtate como un hombre- a regañadientes el rubio se alejó del trio

-Así no se trata a los primos Kurama-

-¿Primo?- pregunto desconcertada la castaña quien estuvo al margen todo ese tiempo

-Si, Hikari-chan te presento a Mi primo Kurama y mi prima Karin ambos son gemelos y mi gran amigo Gaara- el aludido solo asintio llamando la atención de la castaña

-Y tu eres...- hablo el gemelo

-Hikari, Seimei Hikari- hizo una pequeña reverencia- Hace unos días me transfirieron al Instituto junto a mi hermana- los tres solo asintieron por la afirmación

-Por cierto donde esta Kana-chan-

-Aquí- hablo la azabache quien recién llegaba junto al azabache

-¡Sasuke-kun!- soltó la pelirroja cambiando totalmente de semblante y lanzándose a los brazos del azabache

-Karin- bufo molesto por el pegote que tenía encima

-Kana-chan por fin llegas, mira ella es mi prima Karin y el mi primo Kurama- señalo a los hermanos- Son gemelos, aquel es Gaara un viejo amigo- señalo al pelirrojo quien solo le asintio

-Que lindo- susurro la azabache -En fin vamos a un lugar cómodo, tanto ruido me molesta- todos asintieron ante lo dicho por la chica

_**#%$&%(**_

-Hinata-chan como siempre cocinas delicioso-ttebayo- decía sonriente el rubio mientras engullía todo lo que podía

-A-arigatou N-naruto-kun- soltó totalmente sonrojada por aquel satisfactorio alago

-Esos dos se llevan muy bien- sonrió picarona la azabache

-Si, será muy fácil emparejarlos- la mayor asintio -nee-chan- la aludida le miro- ¿Podrías acercarte un poco? estamos a un metro de distancia cualquiera puede oír lo que hablamos-

-¡Ya sabes que el sol me molesta! me ahogo me da calor me fastidian los ojos, déjame aquí- y una gota cruzo la nuca de la menor

-En definitiva eres emo-sus palabras se cortaron al ver como el azabache se sentaba junto a su hermana seguido por el pegote de la pelirroja y por ultimo el pelirrojo con ojeras pronunciadas

-Todos son emos- soltó a su lado el único el cual le acompañaba- Cocinas bien- dijo mientras probaba un poco del bentou de la chica

-A-arigatou- soltó sonrojada por la cercanía del chico- K-kurama-kun- el aludido le miro- ¿En que grado estas?-

-Igual que tu, en 1 grado solo que estoy en otro grupo junto a ese par-

-Ya veo- susurro la castaña- Y...- se sonrojo un poco- ¿Que me cuentas de ti?- el chico le miro, con esos ojos rojos que la observaban intensamente tratando a duras penas de soportarlo

-Nada, vivo con mi hermana en un departamento cerca del de Naruto y mi tía, mi madre murió hace unos años y mi padre esta de viaje junto al de Naruto, soy de mal carácter y actualmente me gusta una chica- la chica ante tal confesión se quedo en silencio

-¿Quien es la chica Kurama-kun?- el chico solo sonrió

-Pronto lo sabrás-

_**&/#%"#&**_

-Sasuke-kuuun- decía melosa la pelirroja

-Quítate Karin, que molesta-

-Que ruidosos- soltó la azabache- Cállense we- bufo molesta mientras abría su propia bentou

-Eso se ve bien- soltó el azabache al ver la comida de la chica

-Menos mal Oka-san me enseño a cocinar junto con Hikari sino...- lloriqueaba para sus adentros- A comer- sonrió con sus ojos brillantes al ver su delicioso bentou

-No deberías comer tanto, estas gorda- soltó la pelirroja mostrando su esbelto cuerpo

-Lo se- soltó indiferente- Siempre he sido gorda y fea, en cambio Hikari es la chica mas hermosa que conozco- sonrió melancólica- Aun así no me importa, no pienso impresionar a nadie yo si tengo dignidad we- la pelirroja sintió de lleno esa indirecta

-¿Que tratas de decir?-

-Cállate Karin- por fin hablando el pelirrojo intervino- Que molesta te estas comportando, apenas y la conoces y ya la fastidias- esta vez miro a la azabache- Discúlpala esta celosa además a mi parecer eres linda- la azabache sonrió

-Tu también eres lindo Gaara- el pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco siendo notado por el par que se mantenía en silencio -¿Quieres?- le ofreció de su bentou recibiendo un asentimiento del chico quien al probarlo sonrió

-Sabe bien- la azabache asintio

-Arigatou-

_**"!$#"%$&%**_

-Hinata-chan- susurro el rubio

-¿S-si Naruto-kun?- pregunto un tanto sonrojada por la cercanía

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- la chica solo asintio- Al parecer ahí mas de una pareja que se gusta allí... ¿Me ayudarías con eso?-

-¿Q-quieres que l-los emparejemos?- el rubio asintio sonriente haciéndole sonreír -S-si es p-por H-hikari-san y K-kana-san te ayudare-

-Gracias Hina-chan eres tan linda- un abrazo efusivo envolvió a la avergonzada chica

-N-naruto-kun- sonrió muy sonrojada _''En verdad les agradezco que traten de ayudarme con Naruto-kun demo... primero las ayudare a ustedes''_

_**"$#"%$/**_

-Oye nee-chan- la aludida se giro en dirección a su hermana mientras guardaba sus cosas- ¿No te parece que el primo de Naruto es lindo?- la mayor asintio sonriente

-Esta como te gustan we- soltó burlesca haciendo sonrojar en sobremanera a su hermana

-¡A callar! además... solo digo que es lindo men- trato de disimular su nerviosismo con indiferencia- Además no soy la única, nee-chan decídete Sasuke-kun o Gaara-kun- la azabache se quedo un momento inmóvil

-Sabes que no me enamoro- susurro un tanto incomoda

-Nee-chan cuando olvidaras el pasado y buscaras a alguien más- le pregunto un tanto preocupada

-No se Hikari, sabes que me rompieron el corazón yo... no me arriesgare a sufrir de nuevo- la castaña solo mostro un rostro de preocupación y tristeza- Pero no importa, ambos son lindos y están como me gustan con cara de malotes y tipo emos como dices- ambas empezaron a reír por el comentario de la mayor, guardaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida donde todos se habían ido excepto sus amigos quienes les esperaban

-Hinata-sama- soltó Kana con ojos brillosos al ver a la ojiperla en la salida, seguida por su hermana corrieron hasta la chica abrazándola en un efusivo abrazo- Kiah que kawaii eres-

-Si, Hinata-chan es tan linda- ambas sobaban sus mejillas como gatitos en las mejillas de la ojiperla

-C-chicas- soltó sonrojada al ver como las observaban

-Hmp- soltó el azabache quien sonreía divertido ante la situación

-¡Teme estas sonriendo!- grito alarmado el rubio ganándose un golpe del rubio

-¡Kurama y Gaara también!- grito alarmada la pelirroja ganándose una despelucada de su par favorito- ¡Oigan!- bufo molesta

-¿No tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto el pelirrojo de ojeras llamando la atención de la chica, esta soltando un pesado suspiro se acercó hasta las tres chicas

-Kana-san lamento a ver sido grosera en el receso- la azabache solo sonrió

-Deja tanta rudeza we- segundos después la pelirroja fue unida al efusivo abrazo de las chicas

-Mujeres- soltó Kurama con su semblante indiferente y a la vez interesado- Son tan lindas que te hipnotizan- sonrió al ver como su hermana sonreía alegre estando junto a las otras llamándole la atención cierto cabello castaño que danzaba con sus movimientos

-Si te gusta díselo- hablaron detrás suyo, al girarse se encontró con sus amigos

-No sé de que hablan- soltó indiferente

-Te gusta Hikari- hablo el otro pelirrojo

-Apenas la conozco, dime ¿Cuando le dirás a Karin que la amas?- el pelirrojo con pronunciadas ojeras medio sonrió

-No lo se, como ya sabes ella adora a Sasuke y yo...- fijo su mirada en las chicas- Estoy un tanto confundido-

-Te gusta Kana-chan-ttebayo- soltó el rubio asiéndole sonrojar

-E-es linda, nada mas- soltó indiferente

-Hmp- el azabache quien tenia una cara de pocos amigos observaba la situación- Las mujeres son molestas, te confunden- ante tal comentario los chicos asintieron dándole la razón al azabache

-Pero aun así las amas-ttebayo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa boba al admirar a la ojiperla

-Porque no se deciden de una buena vez, ¿Quien empezara con el plan?- hablo Kurama autoritario como siempre

-¿De que hablas?- interrumpió el de las pronunciadas ojeras

-¿Quien se confesara primero?- todos compartieron miradas

-Tu- soltó el azabache

-Yo digo que Gaara- dijo el rubio ganándose las miradas de los otros- Tu ya amas a Karin, nosotros no yo creo... deberías dar el primer paso- los demás asintieron haciendo dudar al chico

-No lo se- soltó indeciso

-Vamos Gaara no siempre tendrás la oportunidad, no siempre la amaras solo a ella, no puedes sufrir solo- todos asintieron ante las palabras del rubio

-De acuerdo pero si no funciona los golpeare- todos sonrieron animados, en realidad seria un gran plan teniendo en cuenta que las chicas también tenían su propio plan

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les gustara xD**_

_**Kiah! Kurama-kuun :B**_

_**Dejen reviews ^^ eso es lo que nos motiva a los escritores escribir**_

_**que ustedes nos apoyen xd **_

_**EyesGray o la melliza Kana xD**_


	5. Confesiones, ¿Fin de una amistad?

_**Ohayo xD**_

_**Buen aquí con el nuevo capitulo de este Fanfic :3**_

_**Espero lo disfruten xd**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Nee-chan- llamo la castaña zarandeando suavemente a su hermana mayor

-¿Mmm?- pregunto aun adormilada

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- la mayor con desgano abrió los ojos notando como su hermanita menor buscaba refugio junto a ella como cuando eran pequeñas

-Claro Baka, para eso somos las hermanas mayores- con una pesada sonrisa dio espacio a la menor quien aprovechando la oportunidad se tiro a su lado- Tengo hambre- bufo molesta soltando una risa de la menor- Tengo sed, we sin agua y galletas no soy nada- otra risa escapo de los labios de la menor

-Nee-chan que sucedería si un chico se te confiesa- tenia cierta esperanza de que lo aceptase y olvidase, olvidase en cierta forma el rencor que tenia su hermana mayor

-Yo no me enamoro- soltó dándole la espalda a la menor- Pero...- una pequeña esperanza brillo en el corazón de la castaña- Si me secuestra y me dice que me ama lo pensare- otra risa escapo de sus labios

-Tienes gustos son raros nee-chan- la mayor tan solo sonrió

-Me gusta ser un reto Hikari-chibi- sin mas se rindieron ante el cansancio, debían descansar ya que tenían intenciones de comenzar con su plan al día siguiente, en otras palabras tenían mucho por hacer

_**!"#$/&**_

-Sakura-chan ya no nos habla- soltó con desaliento el rubio al ver como la chica de cabellos rosa se sentaba junto a su mejor amiga Ino una rubia de largos cabellos sujetos en una coleta alta y lindos ojos azules

-Y eso te parece malo- el rubio asintió con desaliento

-Ohayo- a ellos llegaron las mellizas sonrientes como siempre

-Kana-chan, Hikari-chan- saludo sonriente el rubio como siempre

-Hmp- y como siempre el azabache ignoraba saludar

-¿Hiciste la tarea de Química?- pregunto la castaña a su amigo rubio mientras tomaba asiento junto a el

-Oye Sasuke ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- con desgano asintió sacándole una sonrisa a la azabache- Hikari-chan siéntate junto a mi- la castaña solo asintió tomando asiento frente al rubio, luego giro a este para entablar una nueva conversación

-¿Como te fue con Hinata-chan ayer?- ante el comentario el rubio solo se sonrojo

-Pues bien, creo, y tu Hikari-chan ¿Como te fue ayer?-

-Bien- soltó un tanto desconcertada- ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Bueno como te vi tan cerca de mi primo...- una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro del rubio haciendo sonrojar a la chica

-Y-yo solo estaba siendo amable men, no pienses cosas que no son- se giro un tanto molesta llamando la atención de su hermana quien sonrió ante el acierto del rubio

-Sasuke ¿Hiciste la tarea de Física?- el aludido le miro asintiendo desconfiadamente- ¿Me ayudas? no entiendo nada de lo que dicen- un pesado suspiro escapo de los labios del azabache el cual solo pudo asentir- Lo siento es que la física no es mi fuerte, me gusta mas escribir, leer, escuchar música y otras cosas- el azabache asintió

-A mi igual-

-¡Genial! entonces no somos tan diferentes- dijo efusiva mientras le sonreía al azabache

-Yo creo que si- soltó al ver como la chica le sonreía tan abiertamente

-Sasuke-kun- giro a su izquierda encontrándose con la mirada de Hikari- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- este asintió levantándose de su silla al igual que Hikari

-¿A donde van-ttebayo?- pregunto el rubio

-No tardaremos- contesto la castaña dejando intrigados al par

-Como sea- soltó la azabache- ¿Crees que mi pelo es lindo?- le pregunto al rubio quien le miro un tanto extrañado- Pienso cortármelo-

-Pero esta bien como lo tienes Kana-chan muchas chicas desearían tener tu pelo- la azabache sonrió feliz

-Me molesta el pelo tan largo- soltó reparando que sus cabellos azabaches y ondulados caían hasta la mitad de su espalda mientras se acomodaba sus largos mechones alrededor de su rostro hacia la izquierda como solía peinarse

-Si no te gusta te lo puedes cortar- la azabache sonrió mientras asentía- Y yo, ¿Que tal me vería totalmente calvo?- una estruendosa risa salió de los labios de la chica secundada por las carcajadas del rubio quien solo podía admirar lo divertidas y diferentes que eran esas mellizas- Sabes Kana-chan, Hikari-chan y tu son muy distintas ellas es dulce e inspira ternura como Hinata-chan pero tu...-

-Tengo cara de emo y bipolar- sonrió ante su comentario- Lo se, Hikari siempre ha sido la niña buena y por mucho tiempo vivía molesta con su existencia, en mi pasado cuando vivía en América era una rebelde, al vivir solo con Otou-san hacia lo que quería abandonando a Hikari mientras ella solo se preocupo por mi- una sonrisa melancólica surco sus pequeños y pálidos labios- Tuve una experiencia amarga, me enamore y me rompieron el corazón, pisotearon mi orgullo y aun en esos momentos ella estuvo junto a mi, prometimos tener una nueva vida y nunca separarnos de nuevo eh dejado todos mis vicios y eh tratado de ser feliz aunque aun siento un vacío yo... no me enamoro- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro- pero no tengo que fingir mis sonrisas cuando estoy cerca de ustedes ya que... hacen felices a Hikari y a mi- el rubio quien en todo momento estuvo en silencio abrazo efusivamente a la azabache mientras le decía lo conmovido que estaba por sus palabras

-¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto un tanto molesto el azabache

-Nada- soltó el rubio mientras se levantaba de su silla- Iré con Hinata-chan- dicho esto se lanzo a la chica quien se mantenía al margen de toda la situación

-Parece que el profesor no vendrá- dijo la castaña mientras trataba de terminar su trabajo de Química-

-No creo que llegue, el profesor es Kakashi y él siempre llega tarde-

-Entonces saldré un momento, tengo cosas por hacer- los azabaches solo asintieron mientras observaban como Hikari salía del salón de clases

-Kana- la aludida se giro hacia el chico quien estaba sentado tras suyo

-¿Si?-

-Hikari me lo conto- sonrió de manera forzada

-¿Que tanto te conto?-

-Tus problemas en América, tus peleas familiares, como te alejaste de ella y terminaste con el corazón roto-

-¿Fue todo lo que te dijo?- el azabache asintió sacándole un pesado suspiro a la chica- Y entonces por que me lo dices-

-No creo que evitar enamorarte proteja lo que sientes tarde o temprano te gustara alguien y no podrás evitarlo- la azabache sonrió

-Tan solo espero sea alguien extraño como a mi me gustan-

-¿Como te gustan?- la chica solo sonrió divertida

-Con cara de malotes y tipo emo pero... que me ame- ambos se quedaron en silencio compartiendo miradas mutuamente

_**"#$%&**_

-N-naruto-kun- ambos miraban la escena atentos

-¿Si Hinata-chan?- respondió tornando su atención en la chica

-¿No seria mejor que ellos mismos se enamoren?- su voz casi inaudible casi como un susurro

-No tartamudeaste- sonrió el rubio- Eso es bueno, me gusta tu voz Hinata-chan- la chica solo pudo sonreír ante tal comentario- Hinata-chan-

-¿S-si Naruto-kun?- el chico solo sonrió un tanto sonrojado

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- ambos se sonrojaron como tomates realmente maduros -D-digo y-yo... c-con los c-chicos, claro si q-quieres- se golpeo mentalmente al a ver tartamudeado de aquella manera

-H-hai- respondió muy sonrojada sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse

-¿Vas a llorar?, Hinata-chan que tienes por que lloras- sus palabras eran torpes pero suaves tratando de calmar a la chica que tenia a su lado

-N-no es eso- sonrió de una manera que su rostro se ilumino completamente- Me gusta tener amigos- dijo alegre al recordar un detalle que la venia atormentando hace algunos días

-Por cierto, donde están Kiba y Shino-

-Ellos no estarán por algún tiempo, Shino-kun se ira a América y Kiba-kun...- su mirada se ensombreció

-¿Que le sucede?-

-Se mudaran de ciudad- soltó triste al pensar que no tendría a sus mejores amigos para ella

-Hinata-chan... no estés triste, ni las chicas ni el teme de Sasuke te dejaremos sola- su rostro se ilumino al ver como el rubio le sonreía, su corazón se aceleró su ojos brillaban llenos de alegría ''Naruto-kun no sabes cuanto te amo'' pensaba feliz por haber obtenido al fin un poco de atención del rubio

_**"W#$%&**_

-Entonces... ¿Nos acompañaran?- pregunto esperanzada la chica

-No lo se- soltó el gemelo- ¿vendrás con nosotros Karin?- la chica solo asintió sonriente mientras se acercaba a la tierna Hikari

-Hikari-chan nos veremos en el mismo lugar de ayer- la chica asintió sonriente- Hoy quiero probar un poco de tu Bentou, el baka de mi hermano se la ha pasado alardeando de que cocinas genial-

-Karin- reprendió su gemelo muy sonrojado

-No deberías hablar tanto- intervino el chico de pronunciadas ojeras- Vamos quiero hablar contigo- aunque la chica no quería fue secuestrada por el pelirrojo

-Esa habladora- bufo molesto Kurama

-¿Sucede algo Kurama-kun?- el chico se giro en su dirección negando con la cabeza- Entonces me voy- hizo una pequeña reverencia y dando media vuelta empezó a caminar siendo detenida por la fuerte mano del gemelo

-Naruto tiene planes para salir el domingo, que dices ¿Quieres venir?- se sonrojo un poco al escuchar la pregunta

-¿Mi hermana puede ir?- el pelirrojo sonrió

-Supongo que alguien ya la invito-

- Entonces nos veremos el domingo- sonrió de una manera un tanto infantil metiendo pensamientos poco conocidos para el pelirrojo ''Kawaii''

_**(/&%?**_

-Nee-chan- la aludida le miro- ¿Tienes planes para el domingo?- esta solo negó- Los chicos dicen que si los acompañamos a el parque de diversiones- la azabache divago unos momentos en sus pensamientos

-Vamos, será divertido- ambas sonrieron- Además nos ahorrara reunir el grupo- la castaña asintió sonriente mientras sacaba el bentou de su mochila- Hikari ¿porque no nos hacemos un cambio de Look?- la castaña le vio interrogante

-¿A que te refieres Nee-chan?-

-¿Porque no nos hacemos un corte?- hablo mientras peinaba sus ondulados cabellos

-Suena bien- sonrió la menor

-Bien esta decidido- se tomaron de las manos saliendo por la puerta de su salón de clases con un lugar en mente ''El jardín de la parte trasera del Instituto''

_**!"#$%**_

-Hinata-chan cocinas delicioso-ttebayo- alagaba sonriente el rubio mientras comía o mejor dicho devoraba el delicioso bentou que la ojiperla había preparado especialmente para si

-A-arigatou Naruto-kun- susurro sonrojada

-Hinata-sama- grito la azabache mientras se lanzaba sobre la chica siendo seguida por su hermana

-K-kana-san, Hikari-san- sonrió un tanto sonrojada al ver como las chicas pegaban sus mejillas en sus brazos

-Ñaa sos tan kawaii- dijo melosa la azabache aumentando el sonrojo de la avergonzada ojiperla

-Si, Hinata-chan es tan linda- acuño la menor mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de la chica- De seguro tienes muchos fans- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de las gemelas al notar el cambio del rubio

-¡Dejen a Hinata-chan-ttebayo!- bufo celoso el rubio lanzando también hacia la chica

-Tu la tienes todo el tiempo déjanos disfrutar a Hinata-sama- dicho esto alejo al rubio de la chica

-C-chicos- susurro sonrojada

-Hinata-chan diles que te dejen-ttebayo- lloriqueaba el rubio tratando de acercarse a la chica

-Danos una buena razón para dejarla- soltó la castaña

-B-bueno... Hinata-chan estaba conmigo-

-No es suficiente- soltó la azabache mientras de manera pervertida se pegaba mas a la ojiperla

-Nee-chan- susurro la castaña- No seas pervertida-

-Gomen- soltó sonriente la azabache- Pero es que... son tan grandes- susurro admirando el busto de la ojiperla

-¡Ah!- exclamo sonrojada la chica tratando de cubrir su busto

-Hinata-chan- soltó el rubio mientras se cargaba a la chica lejos de las mellizas, ambas suspiraron ante tal acción

-Nos corrompes Nee-chan- dijo reprobatoria la menor

-Gomen, gomen pero es que...- sus ojos brillaron- Parece modelo- luego miro a su hermanita- Y tu también- dicho esto se lanza hacia la menor mientras jugaba a la pervertida (Bibi: xD gomen, pero enserio, soy así :B sobre todo con mi Ototou e. E)

-Oigan- una voz suave y a la vez chillona se dejo escuchar llamando la atención de las mellizas- ¿Cuanto tiempo pretenden estar así?- las mellizas se sonrojaron al recordar un pequeño detalle ''No estaban solas''

-Gomennasai- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba del verde césped

-Si, si gomen- se levanto, y tomando su bentou busco el árbol con mas sombra para sentarse- Itadakimatsu- dicho esto abrió su bentou mientras empezó a comer

-Hmp- soltó el azabache sentándose al lado de la chica- ¿Donde están todos?-

-No se- soltó la chica con la boca llena- Hinata-sama fue secuestrada por Naruto, Karin y Hikari desaparecieron y tu... ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Hmp, si quieres me voy- la chica suspiro

-Que carácter- probo otro pedazo- ¿Quieres?- el chico le miro notando como esta extendía su bentou hacia el

_**!"#$%**_

-Hikari-san sabe delicioso- ante tal comentario se sonrojo

- Arigatou Karin-chan- sonrió al ver como todos daban pequeñas probadas de su bentou

-Si siguen así no la dejaran comer- soltó el pelirrojo

-Cierto, oye Kurama no te lo comas todo- soltó burlona la gemela

-La que come mas eres tú- ante esto la chica hizo un puchero

-Baka- bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Dime Hikari tienes novio- ante tal pregunta la castaña se atraganto

-B-bueno... en América se puede decir que si tuve pero...- s quedo en silencio un momento- Por ahora tengo cosas más importantes por hacer- concluyo con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Mas importantes?- la castaña asintió -¿Como que?-

-Como... hacer que Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan se vuelvan pareja- se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por la chica

-¿Enserio?, ¿Porque?- la castaña sonrió

-Las mellizas Seimei tienen una batalla contra cupido- todos sonrieron ante tal comentario

-Y si lo consiguen ¿Que harán luego?, digo ¿No te gustaría conseguirte tu propio novio?- la castaña se sonrojo ante esto

-C-claro que me gustaría es solo... Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan no son las únicas personas que pienso ayudar-

-¿No? y entonces ¿quien mas?- la castaña sonrió divertida

-Es un secreto Karin-chan- la gemela trato de replicar pero al ver que la castaña no diría mas sobre el tema se rindió

-Hikari-chan, ¿Donde esta Sasuke-kun?- la castaña le miro un tanto sorprendida

-No lo se- soltó- ¿Y mi hermana?- buscaron con la mirada alrededor con esperanzas de encontrar a los azabaches

-Sasuke fue al baño, seguro se encontró primero a Kana y decidió quedarse con ella- el gemelo asintió ante lo dicho por Gaara

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto demandante la gemela

-Vi a Sasuke entrar a los baños y a Kana irse en otra dirección, supuse que quería estar sola- la pelirroja se levanto bruscamente

-¿Donde están?- dijo demandante

-Karin-chan no creo que debas hablarle a Gaara-kun así- dijo preocupada la castaña

-¿Donde están Gaara?- hablo más fuerte como apunto de gritar

-¿Para que?- pregunto lo más sereno posible

-¡¿Como que para que?!- grito indignada- ¡Sasuke-kun esta con Kana yo...- se calmo un tanto cambiando su semblante

-Creo que te confundes Karin-chan, Sasuke-kun y Nee-chan son amigos, solo eso-

-¿Y si no lo fueran que?- intervino el pelirrojo- Y si Sasuke se queda con Kana o con Hikari o con cualquier otra, ¿Que pasaría?- su voz se mostraba molesta- ¿Que sucedería Karin? Habla, ¡¿Que sucedería si Sasuke no te eligiera a ti?!- Hikari y Kurama quien se mantenían en silencio decidieron alejarse de ahí

-Ven Hikari- hablo el gemelo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y de un solo jalón la levantaba- Es mejor que los dejemos- la pelirroja los miro entre rabiosa e interrogante- Necesitan hablar- fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse en compañía de una desconcertada castaña

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto cuando estaban a una buena distancia del par de pelirrojos

-Gaara a estado enamorado de Karin desde niños, cuando trato de confesarse se entero del gusto enfermizo de Karin por Sasuke, se ha callado todos estos años pero al parecer por fin le hará frente a Karin- la castaña giro su mirada hacia atrás

-Buena suerte Gaara-kun- susurro tratando de dar alientos al chico

_**!$%&/**_

-Habla Karin, ¿Que sucederá si Sasuke nunca te elige?, ¿Te rendirás y buscaras a alguien mas? o simplemente alejaras a la competencia como lo has hecho siempre- sentía el veneno en sus palabras, tenia tanto dolor clavado en su pecho que ya no soportaba callar

-Tu no sabes nada Gaara- susurro con su rostro apagado y la mirada baja- No sabes nada de lo que siento-

-Si lo se, ¿Sabes porque?, porque he estado todos estos años detrás de ti con la ilusión de que algún día desistieras de tu amor enfermizo por Sasuke y así yo...-

-¡¿Tu que?!, ¡Dime!, ¿acaso podrás borrar a Sasuke de mi?, acaso... ¿Sabes lo que se siente ser rechazado todo el tiempo por la persona que amas?- lagrimas se acumularon en sus rojizos ojos

-Si, lose y sabes, mi rechazo fue en silencio ya que alómenos tu le gritabas a todo el mundo ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Sasuke-kun! como si fuera algo del otro mundo- la miro fijamente, notando como su mandíbula era apretada fuertemente y sus blanquecinas manos formadas en un puño tenían los nudillos mas blancos de lo normal

-Cállate, tú no sabes de lo que hablas- susurro mordaz, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que demandaban por salir

-Si lo se, como también sé que tu no amas a Sasuke, solo estas obsesionada con su físico, dime ¿Que es lo que mas le gusta a Sasuke?- ante tal pregunta se quedo en silencio- No lo sabes, ¿Cierto?- la chica se tenso a tal punto que su cuerpo temblaba por sus ganas de gritar, de golpear en el rostro a Gaara pero su cuerpo no respondía sintiéndose realmente vulnerable- Te amo- soltó por fin el pelirrojo- Pero...- se giro dándole la espalda a la chica- No soportare mas años en silencio con la esperanza de que me llegues a amar, es tu decisión has lo que quieras- dicho esto empezó a caminar dejando atrás a una conmocionada pelirroja- Ahora solo queda ver... ¿Que harás Karin?- susurro para si mientras se iba en dirección al Instituto

_**!"#$%**_

-Gaara- el chico solo se detuvo- ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto el gemelo al ver el semblante del chico

-Solo hice lo que debía hacer hace mucho- dicho esto siguió con su camino

-¿Se lo dijo?- susurro la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico

-¿Interrumpimos?- pregunto sonriente el rubio

-Por ahora no- soltó el pelirrojo tomando ruta hacia el instituto con sus amigos detrás suyo

-Nee-chan- susurro preocupada la castaña buscando a su hermana con la mirada

-No te preocupes Hikari-chan, seguro el teme y Kana-chan ya están en el instituto- ante las palabras del rubio se relajo aun mas

-Solo espero su amistad no se dañe- susurro cabizbaja refiriéndose a el par de pelirrojos

-También deseo lo mismo- susurro la ojiperla llamando la atención de la chica- No quiero que mis nuevos amigos se separen así- sonrió de una manera dulce ganándose otra sonrisa por parte de la castaña

-Tienes razón Hinata-chan- ambas se tomaron de las manos mientras seguían a los chicos hacia sus respectivos salones de clase

_**!"#$%&**_

-Vaya por fin llegan- dijo sonriente la azabache dejando a un lado sus libros- ¿Porque esa cara?- pregunto al ver como el rubio y la castaña se sentaban en silencio

-¿Donde estabas Nee-san?-

-Sabes que no me gusta ponerme al sol, busque sombre y luego llego el- dijo señalando al azabache -¿Porque?, ¿Que sucedió?-

-Karin y Gaara se pelearon- soltó el rubio desde su asiento

-¿Como?- pregunto extrañada la castaña

-¿Se lo dijo?- pregunto el azabache recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio

-Ahora si no entiendo nada- soltó molesta la azabache al ser ignorada

-Nee-chan- susurro un tanto preocupada la menor

-¿Que pasa?- se alarmo al ver el semblante de su hermanita

-Ya sabes que Karin ama a el teme- soltó el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la azabache- Gaara ha estado enamorado de Karin desde que son niños- esto sorprendió a la azabache- Pero al saber que Karin no le correspondía callo sus sentimientos- termino con un pesado suspiro

-En el receso me encontraba junto a Kurama-kun, Gaara-kun y Karin-chan- siguió la castaña llamando la atención de los otros- Karin al notar que ni tu- señalo a su hermana- ni Sasuke-kun estaban se enojo, Gaara-kun aseguro haberte visto por lo que ella le reclamo que dijera donde estaban- la azabache abrió los ojos de par en par- Gaara-kun se molesto, trate de aclararles que ustedes eran amigos pero aun así empezaron a gritarse y yo...- se abrazó a su hermana- Kurama-kun y yo los dejamos solos a sabiendas lo que pasaría- la azabache abrazo protectoramente a la menor

-Tanto alboroto solo porque estaba con Sasuke- susurro entre molesta y triste- Somos una molestia Hikari, ahora por tonterías ese par...-

-Deja de decir estupideces- intervino molesto el rubio- No es culpa de ustedes, antes ustedes han hecho que nos reuniéramos de nuevo... ese par...- el semblante del rubio se volvió un poco depresivo- Algún día debía de pasar y mejor ahora que nunca- levanto la mirada buscando con ella a su antigua amiga- Así como algún día Sakura-chan tendrá que resignarse...- busco con la mirada a la Hyuuga- Y comenzar de nuevo- sonrió al ver como la chica se mantenía al margen leyendo

-Comenzar de nuevo...- susurro la azabache ganándose un asentimiento de la menor que aun permanecía en sus brazos

-Si Nee-chan, aun somos jóvenes, tenemos toda la vida para ser felices- ambas sonrieron- Y enamorarnos-

-Ya te dije que no me enamoro- la castaña soltó pequeñas risas por lo bajo

-Algún día te enamoraras Nee-chan y de la persona menos esperada- ante el comentario la azabache se sonrojo

-Baka- susurro- Pero yo me tardare mas, no lo crees ¿Uzumaki Hikari?- la menor se sonrojo a tal manera que podría competir con la Hyuuga

-¡No digas esas cosas Nee-chan!- reprendió tratando de disimular su sonrojo

-Solo digo lo que pienso we- soltó divertida la azabache siendo admirada por los chicos

-Las cosas han cambiado desde que llegaron, ¿No lo crees Teme?- susurro por lo bajo a su amigo recibiendo un asentimiento

-Pero todavía faltan mas cosas por cambiar- soltó mientras buscaba con la mirada a la dueña de unos brillantes ojos jade y cabellera rosa- Todavía faltan cosas por cambiar- susurro para si mientras intercambiaba miradas fijas con su antigua mejor amiga

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**xD Kiah cada vez los hago mas largos :3**_

_**Espero les gustara xd**_

_**Si lo se GaaraxKarin**_

**_Extraña pareja ¿No? xD_**

**_Aun así, espero Reviews, criticas constructivas, firmas para hacer libros _**

**_Okno xD pero alomenos digan su opiníon :B_**

**_EyesGray o la melliza Kana Xd_**


	6. Cita, confesión y ¡Beso!

_**¡Kiah! **_

_**Gomen me emocione xD**_

_**Aqui les traigo la nueva actualizacion :3**_

_**¡Espero la disfruten!**_

-¡Fin de semana!- grito emocionado el rubio siendo secundado por las gemelas

-Por fin we- soltó sonriente la azabache siendo secundada por la castaña

-Nee-chan al fin conoceremos bien la ciudad- sus sonrisas se ensancharon- Y comenzar nuestros planes- la azabache sonrió igual

-E-entonces si saldremos el domingo ¿juntos?- pregunto en un murmullo la Hyuuga adquiriendo un leve sonrojo al tener la atención de sus amigos sobre ella

-Hinata-chan tiene razón, ¿Si saldremos?- las gemelas asintieron sonrientes, el azabache soltó un ''hmp'' en forma de afirmación, la Hyuuga asintió levemente- Entonces esta decidido, saldremos el domingo-

-D-demo... ¿Kurama-kun no vendrá?- un tanto sonrojada la castaña pregunto ganándose la atención de sus amigos

-Claro que vendrá- soltó sonriente el rubio- Pero...- su sonrisa se borro siendo remplazada por una mueca de tristeza- No creo que Karin y Gaara vengan- todos asintieron de manera triste, otros solo suspiraban pesadamente y en el caso del Uchiha solo soltaba un ''Hmp''

.

.

-Nee-chan, ¿Estas segura?- la azabache asintió sonriente- Creo que es demasiado-

-No Hikari-chan, creo que será divertido- la menor suspiro notablemente

-Te dolerá- dijo asustada

-Hikari solo son expansiones- bufo un tanto molesta por el temor de la menor- Además son pequeñas no pasara nada- la menor asintió viendo como la mayor empezaba con su look ''Único''

.

.

-Hikai-chan- soltó sonriente el rubio mientras saludaba a la menor- Que linda te ves-ttebayo- ante el comentario no evito sonrojarse levemente

-A-arigatou- el rubio sonrió divertido

-Te pareces tanto a Hinata-chan- soltó sonriente, la chica por su parte secundo su sonrisa

-¿Donde esta Hinata-chan?- el rubio giro en busca de su acompañante, Kurama, Sasuke y el habían ido primero a la casa de la ojiperla y por ultimo a la de las mellizas para poder partir hacia el parque de diversiones

-Ahí viene con el teme- no muy lejos venían lo dos azabaches quienes caminaban de manera lenta y un tanto despreocupada no como el rubio y el pelirrojo

-Kurama-kun- saludo un tanto sonrojada, el chico le miro reparando su nuevo corte similar al de la ojiperla, un pequeño flequillo y dos mechones a los lados con su cabello llegando hasta la espalda un tanto ondulado

-Te ves bien- soltó indiferente haciendo sonreír en sobremanera a la castaña

-Arigatou- por fin llegaron los dos que faltaban- Hinata-chan- saludo efusiva la castaña mientras abraza a la tierna Hinata

-Hikari-chan- soltó un tanto sonrojada correspondiendo el abrazo de la castaña

-¡Kana-chan!, sal de una buena vez-ttebayo- dicho esto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la morena- ¿Kana-chan?- todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica

-¿Que mierda te hiciste?- incrédulo como los demás el azabache decidió hablar

-Solo un cambio de Look- soltó sonriente, sus azabaches cabellos le llegaban a la altura de la nuca, en capas y un mechón largo que era parte de su flequillo el cual se lo peinaba a la izquierda

-Te ves bien-ttebayo- dijo sonriente el rubio

-Arigatou- soltó igual de sonriente

.

.

-Que comience el plan- soltaron sonrientes, un asentimiento fue lo único que hicieron para separarse luego

.

.

_**El plan**_

_-Primero buscaremos a Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun- hablo la menor_

_-Luego haremos que todos les dejen solos- la castaña sonrió- Buscaremos la forma de que suban a la rueda de la fortuna-_

_-¿Porque a la rueda?- pregunto un tanto extrañada_

_-Al parecer es un buen lugar para confesarse- ambas sonrieron divertidas_

_-¡Bien!, Batalla cupido vs Mellizas Seimei- la azabache sonrió_

_-Las Mellizas ganaran- soltó sonriente, la menor secundo su sonrisa- Ahora para celebrar, ¡Galletas!- la menor sonrió asintiendo enérgicamente_

.

.

-N-naruto-kun- soltó sonrojada ante la mirada de todos sus amigos sobre ella

-¿Si Hinata-chan?- pregunto, ajeno a las miradas de sus amigos

-¿M-me a-comp-pañari-rias a m-monta-ta-tar a-lli?- pregunto ya sofocada, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y sus amigos no ayudaban mucho a ello

-¡Claro Hinata-chan!- soltó sonriente, le tomo de la mano y ambos se dirigieron hasta uno de los juegos mecánicos dejando a los otros cuatro solos

-Que lindos- soltó sonriente la castaña, la mayor asintió sonriente ante el romance tan peculiar de ese par

-Sin duda hoy será el día- las mellizas se miraron, luego a los chicos que las acompañaban, tragaron grueso

-K-kurama-kun- el pelirrojo le miro -¿Quieres que montemos en aquel juego?- señalo a un juego gigante, La montaña Rusa

-Claro vamos- el chico la tomo de la mano, _''¡P-por Kami!, Kurama-kun y yo tomados de la mano''_ la chica divagaba en sus pensamientos. Estaba feliz y a la vez realmente nerviosa, miro a su hermana, esta solo le sonrió de manera picara _''Nee-chan te parece divertido verme tan nerviosa frente al chico que me gusta... ¡Un momento!, Kurama-kun me gusta'' _ahora su sonrojo había aumentado notablemente

-¡Que se diviertan!- soltó lo mas burlesco posible, vio como el par se alejaba -Buena suerte hermanita- sonrió al pensar en la chica, sin duda Hikari era una ternura total

-Hmp- medio sonrió al recordar a su acompañante

-¿Que quieres hacer?- pregunto, tornando su atención al azabache

-Supongo que montar en algo- la azabache asintió, busco con la mirada algo interesante

-¡Eso!- apunto efusiva a un juego mecánico -¡Quiero montar en eso!- el azabache miro, levanto una ceja un tanto incrédulo

-¿Pulpo?- la chica asintió efusiva, lo único que quería era adrenalina pura

.

.

-N-naruto-kun- soltó sonrojada, el chico le miro, ambos se encontraban en el camino de la casa embrujada

-¿Si Hinata-chan?- sonrió, al ver como la chica medio temblaba, trago grueso intentando controlar su molesto nerviosismo. Tomo aire, se acercó aun mas y cruzando un brazo por los pequeños hombros de la Hyuuga la abrazo a su cuerpo, ambos se sonrojaron notablemente

-H-hinata-chan- soltó, realmente nervioso y sintiéndose estúpido por sus acciones ¡Y si le molestaba a Hinata que él la hubiera abrazado! Sus pensamientos pesimistas se borraron al sentir como la pequeña chica se acercaba aferrándose aun más a su cuerpo

-Arigatou- susurro, cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma que desprendía el rubio. Graciosamente le recordaba al Ramen -Hueles a Ramen- el chico se sonrojo

-¡¿Que?! H-hinata-chan lo siento y-yo- la chica negó

-Me gusta tu olor- susurro, sintiéndose desmayar, pero alómenos se sentiría orgullosa de haberlo dicho

-A mi me gusta como hueles Hina-chan- sonrieron, llegando al final del recorrido -¿Ya se acabó?, y yo ni me asuste-ttebayo- soltaron pequeñas risas -¿Quieres comer algo Hina-chan?- la chica asintió, se bajaron del juego saliendo directo a los puestos donde vendían todo tipo de comidas

.

.

-K-kurama-kun- sonrojada, su corazón a mil por hora, sintiendo grandes ganas de desmayarse por lo fuerte del juego

-¿Si?- el por su parte estaba tranquilo, si, el juego había sido fuerte pero al notar como la chica casi muere por el exceso de adrenalina se permitió sostenerla al bajar del juego

-Descansemos un rato- trago grueso, Ahora, ¿De que hablarían? El chico le miro, interrogante al ver como la chica se colocaba más nerviosa

-Eres linda- soltó sin pensar, sonrojándose en sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Arigatou- soltó, feliz como una niña, gritando internamente de que el serio Uzumaki Kurama le dijera aquello- Tu igual- se golpeo una y otra vez, pensando en lo tonta que era

-Arigatou- soltó, a centímetros del rostro de la chica, sus distancias se acortaron, cada vez mas cerca. Tragaron grueso, rojo contra miel, sus ojos brillaban

.

.

-¡Bien!, ahora sigamos con umm- admiro todo el parque, si bien estaba con el Uchiha eso no decía que tendrían una cita, además lo estaba obligando a montarse en todos los juegos con ella

-Descanso- lo miro, el chico estaba un tanto molesto

-¿Porque?- se quejo, luego recordó que en todos los juegos el chico se mantenía serio- ¿No te estas divirtiendo?- pregunto un tanto ¿Incomoda?

-Tomemos un descanso- ¡Claro!, y el idiota evadía el tema

-De acuerdo- buscaron un lugar para sentarse, respiraban un tanto agitados, si, si por culpa de ella ¿Razón? se la pasaba corriendo de juego en juego y no cualquier juego si no los más molesto según el azabache

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunto, ella divago sonriendo en sobre manera

-Agua y Galletas- soltó, el chico le miro, ¿Podía ser mas extraña?- Estudiar es molesto- soltó- Hikari y yo no hemos podido ver anime en varios días-

-¿Anime?-

-Si, ¿Acaso no te gusta el anime?- el solo levanto los hombros -¡No te gusta!- grito, el chico le miro reprobatorio- Gomen, gomen es solo que... ¿Porque no te gusta?- el chico miro hacia un lado

-Es molesto- medio sonrió, ¿Molesto?, ¡Por favor! el anime es una maravilla

-Eres raro- ¿Raro el?, hablaba la chica mas bipolar que había visto, con gustos extraños entre ellos el anime

-Tu eres la rara- sonrió burlesco por le puchero de esta

-Soy así, no necesito gustarle a nadie- el chico le miro ¿Porque tenían que parecerse en aquello?, bufo, se acercó hasta la azabache quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia

-Debes admitir que alguien te gusta- la chica se sonrojo haciendo que una sonrisa socarrona se apareciera en sus labios

-Si, Hinata-sama- se quedo en blanco, ¿Acaso la chica era...?

.

.

-Achu- estornudo por lo bajo, el rubio le miro un tanto preocupado

-Hinata-chan, ¿Estas bien?- la chica asintió

-Si, solo fue un estornudo, puede que alguien este hablando de mí- sonrió ante sus propias palabras

-Hinata-chan no puedo permitir que te enfermes- la tomo de la mano, se sonrojaron por aquel toque ¿No podían ser mas patéticos?, se golpeaban mentalmente recordando que solo eran amigos a menos que... -¿Quieres subir a la rueda de la fortuna?- la chica le miro, si esa era su única oportunidad para poder confesarse

-H-hai- soltó, ella tenia las mismas intenciones, la rueda de la fortuna como habían dicho los chicos

.

.

_Naruto Flash Back_

_-¿No te parece una buena idea?- el chico asintió_

_-¿Crees que salga bien?, y si Hinata-chan no siente lo mismo- tembló de pensar en ello_

_-¡No te preocupes!, algo me dice que ella te quiere- sonrieron_

_-Arigatou Hikari-chan, eres una gran amiga- la castaña sonrió feliz de poder ayudar a ese par_

_Naruto Fin Flash Back_

.

.

_Hinata Flash Back_

_-D-demo...-_

_-Hinata-sama tienes que hacerlo- soltó demandante la azabache_

_-D-demo...-_

_-Estoy segura que Naruto te quiere, solo debes dar el primer paso ¡En la rueda de la fortuna!_

_-H-hai- sonrió -Arigatou Kana-san- la chica le abrazo_

_-Era una promesa, Hikari y yo teníamos que cumplirla_

_Hinata Fin Flash Back_

.

.

Estaban en lo alto, desde aquella cabina se podía admirar todo el parque de diversiones

-Es hermoso- susurro, un leve sonrojo acompañaba sus mejillas, admiraba maravillada aquel lugar tan peculiar

-Si lo es- a su lado, se encontraba el, con su cabello revuelto, notable nerviosismo y unas ansias terribles por hablar- Hinata-chan- la aludida se giro hasta el, torno toda su atención en aquellos ojos azules ¿Cuanto tiempo se veían mutuamente? No lo sabían, solo esperaban, ¿Quien se confesaría primero?

-N-naruto-kun- respiro hondo- Yo...-

-Hinata-chan me gustas- ambos se miraron -Siempre me pareciste linda, y rara. Pero sobretodo linda, tu sabes que por mucho tiempo ame a Sakura-chan pero...- recordó a las mellizas, aquellas que de alguna forma le habían abierto los ojos- Dos personas me hicieron dar cuenta de lo ciego que eh sido- la chica se sonrojo, sus ojos llorosos y el latir de su corazón al máximo ¿Era un sueño?

-Yo...- el chico trago grueso, ¿Le rechazaría como tantas veces lo hizo Sakura?- Yo... siempre Te ame- se quedo de piedra

-¿Que?- la chica asintió

-Desde niños te admire, t-tu valentía, la forma en que siempre hablabas, aquella seguridad... te admiraba desde niña, luego en la primaria trate de acercarme d-demo... mi personalidad no me lo p-permitía... en la secundaria te hablaba, m-muy poco... siempre t-tuve intenciones de confesarme d-demo no lo hacia al v-verte con Sakura...- se trono cabizbaja, ¿Cuantas noches no lloro por aquel amor no correspondido?- Te amo Naruto-kun- soltó firme, luego todo se torno en blanco... ¡Un momento!, El rubio... ¡La estaba besando!, lo correspondió, torpe y tímidamente, como el chico al diablo ¡No eran expertos!, pero aun así... lo disfrutaban.

_**¡Kiah!**_

_**Por fin ese par se revela xD**_

_**Bueno, tomates no, tampoco piedras xd**_

_**Les acepto rosas sin espinas :B Okno**_

_**Anuncio: El proximo sera el capitulo Final**_

_**¡Kiah! xdd**_

_**Eyesgray o la melliza Kana :3**_


	7. ¡Parejas!, El amor florece

_**Kyaaaa xD**_

_**Porfin les traigo el capitulo Final :33**_

_**Espero lo disfruten TTwTT**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- la chica asintió -¿Y luego casarte conmigo y vivir en una cabaña con nuestros hijos?- soltó pequeñas risas ante ese comentario

-Si es con Naruto-kun seré feliz- ambos se sonrieron, bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna buscando con la mirada a sus amigos

-¿Donde crees que estén?- pregunto, tomando de la mano a la chica, sonrieron bobamente ante aquel gesto

-S-supongo que en algún puesto de comidas- asintieron, empezando a buscar alguna cabellera roja, otra castaña y dos azabaches

-Hinata-chan... ¿Ese no es Gaara?- señalo encontrando con la mirada a un pelirrojo acompañado de otra pelirroja -¿Karin?- se acercaron incrédulos al ver aquello- Karin, Gaara ¿Que hacen aquí-ttebayo?-

-¡Naruto!- soltó feliz la chica, se lanzo a los brazos de su primo- ¿Donde estaban?, hace un buen que llegamos y no los encontrábamos-

-¿Ambos?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio la chica asintió- Y... ¿que paso?- pregunto divagando sobre la confesión y la pelea de hace unos días. Ambos pelirrojos se tomaron de las manos

-Creo que somos pareja- soltó la chica- Este baka no me ha pedido ser su novia- el rubio miro demandante al chico

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- la chica sonrió asintiendo, luego un beso. La Hyuuga y el Namikaze se sonrojaron ante aquel gesto

-Y ustedes...- hablo la chica, en su rostro se denotaba aquella sonrisa juguetona -¿Son pareja?- ambos se miraron sonrojados

-H-hai- soltó sonrojada la Hyuuga

-¡Lo sabia!- soltó efusiva, acto seguido abrazo a la pareja felicitándoles por tan buena noticia

-¿Ese no es Kurama?- señalando el pelirrojo admiro un pareja que se besaba en un puesto de helados

-¿Hikari-chan?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio -¡Hikari-chan!- la pareja se separo demostrando su gran sonrojo, ¡Los habían descubierto!, todos se acercaron hasta ellos

-¿Karin?- pregunto incrédulo el gemelo- ¿Gaara?- el otro chico le miro un tanto burlón- ¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Nos reconciliamos- soltó sonriente la gemela, se tomo de la mano con su ahora novio- Somos novios- la castaña sonrió

-Que lindos se ven- soltó, totalmente sonrojada

-Hinata-chan y yo ¡Ya somos pareja!-ttebayo- otro efusivo, el rubio quien tomaba por la cintura a una aun mas sonrojada ojiperla

-Y ustedes, ¿también son pareja?- pregunto divertido el Sabaku no

-P-pues...- trago grueso, ¿Que eran en realidad?, diviso de reojo al gemelo ¿Que estaría pensando?

-Si lo somos- la tomo de la cintura, le beso la mejilla ¡Que fue eso!. Sonrió bobamente sintiéndose la chica más feliz hasta que recordó

-¿Donde esta mi hermana?- todos se miraron, sonrieron cómplices

-Debe andar de enamoradita con el teme-ttebayo- todos sonrieron, empezaron a caminar con la intención de buscar a la ultima pareja hasta...

-¡Que te sucede Idiota!- un fuerte grito, todos se alarmaron ¡Era la voz de Kana!, caminaron o mas bien corrieron hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, mas alejados de los puesto se encontraban los azabaches, el chico con una gran sonrisa y la chica sonrojada y lanzándole todo lo que se encontraba a su paso

-Te gusto, admítelo- ¡Ahora lo mataría!

-¡De que hablas!, ¡Que asco!, tienes mal aliento, no sabes besar pareces un niño dando piquitos we- sonrió orgullosa al ver la cara de molestia del chico. Todos admiraban la escena escondidos ¡Eso parecía una película!

-Enséñame a besar- se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, esta se sonrojo de nuevo, se notaba su nerviosismo ¡Que mierda le estaba pasando!. El muy patán se había apoderado de sus labios, otra vez. Todos sonrieron, unos con miradas de sorpresas, los otros sonrojados y todos... realmente felices

-¡Que no me beses!- se soltó, luego un golpe. Eso no se lo esperaba nadie, la chica le pego una palmada en la cabeza

-¿Que no sabes cachetear?-

-Eso es para niñas, yo golpeo Baka- se giro con intenciones de buscar a su melliza

-Me gustas- trago grueso- Eres una atrevida, bipolar, extraña, molesta, ruidosa, pero... diferente- todos sonrieron, ¿Que clase de confesión era esa?

-Tu...- se giro con una gran sonrisa- Eres un aburrido, emo, fenómeno, arrogante, con cara de malote y...- trago grueso -Lindo- se sonrojo, todos sonrieron aun mas ¡Claro! eran la pareja perfecta, un par de emos extraños

-Perfecto- sonrió, se lanzo hacia la chica, la beso. Todos salieron gritando como locos, se separaron sonrojándose en sobremanera

-¿Que no aprendieron que espiar es grosero?- molesta la azabache trataba de alejarse alómenos 5 metros del Uchiha

-Nee-chan, ¡Que lindos se veían!- soltó sonriente la castaña, se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana correspondiendo aquel abrazo

-Hikari- susurro, la abrazo de manera maternal- No te hagas ilusiones-

-Hikari- ante ellas el gemelo -¿Quieres venir conmigo?- la chica asintió, pero fue detenida por la mayor

-¿De que me perdí?- soltó, viendo de manera reprobatoria a la pareja

-S-somos novios- susurro sonrojada hasta las orejas

-¿Con permiso de quien?- sonrió mentalmente- No puedes tener novio Hikari, te lo prohíbo-

-Ya lo somos- soltó el gemelo -Además, tu tienes una conversación pendiente con alguien- la pareja se alejó, giro a su izquierda encontrándose al azabache

-No me asustes así- respiro hondo, se le tornaba difícil estar con ese chico

-Kana-chan- a ellos se acercaron las otras dos parejas- Te presento a mi novia- a su lado la Hyuuga

-¡Hinata-sama!- se lanzo a los brazos de la chica -Hinata-sama ya tiene novio y yo... ¡Yo quiero ser su amante!- todos se sonrojaron ante eso

-¡Aléjate de Hina-chan-ttebayo!- sonrojado y celoso se llevo a rastras a su casi desmayada novia

-Tu siempre tan escandalosa- ante ellos el par de pelirrojos

-¿Gaara?, ¿Karin?- incrédula al igual que el azabache los observo -No me digan, ¿Son pareja?- la chica asintió sonriente. La azabache bufo

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto la Uzumaki

-Pensaba proponerle a Gaara ser mi amante- todos se sonrojaron

-¡Oye!- reprendió la pelirroja molesta por aquello

-¿Que?, admítelo Gaara esta...- se sonrojo, giro el rostro indiferente -Lindo- el chico se sonrojo

-Gracias- soltó, todos le miraron -Tu igual- los otros dos fruncieron el ceño

-Nos vamos- bufo la pelirroja -Y tu, es mejor que aproveches a Sasuke-kun- la azabache bufo

-Te lo regalo- empezó a caminar dejando atrás a los otros tres -No me enamoro, no me enamoro- repetía constantemente, miro al frente, su hermanita junto al Uzumaki, ambos sonrientes mientras se abrazaban -Hikari- susurro, quería que fuera feliz, pero la chica no lo seria hasta no verla con alguien -Baka- se dijo, suspiro pesadamente, vio como la pareja de pelirrojos pasaba a su lado y luego el azabache. Este siguió derecho -Oye- lo llamo, este no paro ¿La estaba ignorando?, se alarmo molesta -Me gustas- el chico paro

-¿Y?- frunció el ceño

-Idiota- se adelanto siendo detenida por el azabache

-Baka- susurro, luego un beso, luego ruido y mas ruido. ¿Que era aquello? al separarse lo diviso, sus amigos sonriendo mientras se abrazaban con sus respectivas parejas

-Nee-chan- a ella se acercó la menor -Cumplimos la promesa- la azabache asintió sonriente

-¡Las mellizas Seimei ganaron!- todos las miraron

-¿De que hablan-ttebayo?- extrañado el rubio se acerco

-Las mellizas Seimei tenían una batalla contra cupido- soto sonriente la castaña

-¿Que?- estaba perdido, ¿Que quería decir aquello?

-Q-que bueno que ganaron chicas- la Hyuuga hablo, con su leve sonrojo y sonriente

-¡Arigatou Hinata-chan!- soltó sonriente la castaña

-Hinata-sama- lloriqueo la azabache -¿Estas segura de que no me quieres como amante?, Hikari también quiere- las dos chicas se sonrojaron

-¡Nee-chan!- reprendió siendo tomada de la mano por su novio

-Tu tienes suficiente conmigo- la castaña se sonrojó ¿Que quería decir aquello?

-Hina-chan es mía-ttebayo- otro novio celoso

-Deja de proponerle a los demás que sean amantes- bufo el azabache -Yo lo puedo ser- sonrió altanero

-Esta bien- sonrió divertida, la castaña le miro

-Nee-chan- susurro sonriente ¿Eso significaba que Kana tendría novio?

-No se hagan ilusiones, yo tengo necesidades- todos se sonrojaron en sobremanera

-¡Deja de hablar tanto!- bufo una sonrojada pelirroja

-Hmp- sonriente el azabache le tomo de la mano -No me molesta cumplir tus necesidades- todos gritaron

-¡Pervertidos-ttebayo!- grito un muy sonrojado rubio

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto la azabache -Sasuke sabe a lo que me refiero, dice que tiene Mangas y colecciones de Anime para ver juntos- todos casi caen al suelo

-¡Si hablas de esa forma pensamos mal!- grito muy sonrojada Karin

-¡Pervertida-ttebayo!-

-Nee-chan, tu no cambias- sonriente, se acercó hasta la mayor -Eso es bueno- la abrazo, luego de discutir vieron como todos tenían las intenciones de irse, fueron acompañadas a su casa por todos

-Tengo una idea- todos admiraron a Karin -tomemos fotografías- de su bolso saco una cámara -Por parejas- sonrió cómplice mas todos aceptaron decidiendo tomarse aquellas fotografías

Primero fueron Gaara y Karin, este le abraza por la cintura el detrás de ella

Segundo fueron Kurama y Hikari, la chica tímidamente poso chocando su frente con el pelirrojo mientras se admiraban mutuamente

Tercero fueron Sasuke y Kana, estos ante tantas miradas optaron por posar espalda contra espalda tomándose de las manos

Y por ultimo la más deseada, Naruto y Hinata dándose un tímido beso

_**!"·$%**_

-Me encantaron- susurro la castaña admirando las copias que le habían mandado

-Lo se, quedaron muy bien- sonrieron al ver sus propias fotos donde estaban acompañadas de sus parejas -Son lindos- la castaña asintió, una ultima foto, todos estaban reunidos gracias a la mama de las mellizas quien les tomo la foto

-Creo que de ahora en adelante ellos serán los que hagan su propia batalla- dijo admirando la foto grupal

-Si... amo tener amigos- coloco la fotografía como fondo de pantalla de su pc, oyeron unos gritos afuera

-Ya llegaron- ambas asintieron mientras tomaban sus respectivas chaquetas y dejaban en su pc el recuerdo de todo su esfuerzo... de su Batalla contra el propio Cupido del amor.

_**!"·$%&**_

**_Y el ganador es... ¡Las Mellizas Seimei!_**

**_clap, clap, clap ... Con ello demostraron, ¡Las Mellizas Seimei son las mejores!_**

_**!"·$%**_

Salieron encontrandose con todos sus amigos, fueron directamente hacia sus parejas las cuales las recibieron con un beso un tanto cursi -Hikari-chan- la aludido viro el rostro encontrandose con el rubio y su novia ojiperla

-¿Si?- a ella se acerco su hermana

-¡Feliz cumpleaños-ttebayo!, Tu tambein baka- se refirio a la azabache, esta hizo amague de golpearle pero fue parada al ver como la ojiperla se acercaba con dos regalos

-F-feliz cumpleaños- susurro sonrojada

-¡Hinata-chan!-

-¡Hinata-sama!- ambas se lanzaron a la chica, amaban a la timida Hyuuga

-¡Oigan alejense de Hinata-chan-ttebayo!-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**:33**_

_**Espero les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Nos veremos en mi proxima Historia :D**_

_**Eyesgray o... o... (empiezo a llorar) la Melliza Kana TTwTT**_


End file.
